


Eye for an Eye

by apex__predator



Series: Makings of a Killer [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Domestic Violence, Family Issues, Humiliation, Internalized Homophobia, Involuntary Arousal, M/M, Mental Instability, Pet Names, Physical Abuse, Predator/Prey, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Sexual Abuse, Sounding, Spit As Lube, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apex__predator/pseuds/apex__predator
Summary: “Just be thankful that I’ve kept you alive.” Ren stops his struggling, processing Mathew’s words.  “You’re curious Ren? Well you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat.”





	Eye for an Eye

**Author's Note:**

> **This fic has heavy material**, please refer to the tags.  
If anything is mistagged/untagged, please let me know and I'll edit the tags.
> 
> **[This fic has a prequel!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582996)** This story can still be read without the other. The content/triggers are completely different so it is posted as a separate work.
> 
> _DISCLAIMER:_ This is all fiction!! Illegal or aggressive behaviour modelled in this work is for fantasy purposes only and the author does not support rape, violence, etc. IRL.

Someone knocking on the supply closet door violently shakes Mathew from his daydream. His head was spinning and he was uncomfortably aroused.

“Open the door jackass!” It was Ren, screaming as he beats at the door. Mathew makes a wounded noise, shrinking back against the boxes. If he had felt like a predator in the forest, he definitely felt like prey now.

“Just go away.” Mathew slurred, swaying back and forth under the sudden onslaught of confusing emotions. The shock at the time of the event had protected him, but sitting in a dark closet with a clear mind left him vulnerable.

The door cracks, its old wooden hinges straining as Ren’s throws his entire body weight against it. Mathew sat as still and inconspicuous as he could when it burst open.

Harsh light flooded the room, the high fluorescence bulb blinding Mathew. Ren stands in the rays like a night terror, hunched over slightly, panting.

“I’m tired of you running like a stupid pansy wanker.” Ren slams whatever’s left of the door shut and flicks on the closet light. It’s much softer, ghoulish blue LED washing over the tiny room. It shadowed in long strips on the shelves, catching in crevices and pulling the dustiness to the forefront.

Ren pushes a heavy box in front of the door with a grunt and shuffles forward in the limelight. The air is dull and sleepy and the confrontation feels like unreal, otherworldly. As if they were in their own little universe, detached from everything except the shitty creaking floors of the closet and its dusty boxes.

Mathew relaxes, trying to calm down and find an escape route. Or at least something to fend himself with. He knows that there isn’t any point in yelling or flailing, Ren would always be the winner.

Being the principal’s kid, Ren got a fast pass on all of the punishment. With no one to restrain him, he got away with pretty much everything.

Mathew had always been hesitant to hurt him, even though Ren was puny and if he wanted he could easily uppercut him. He couldn’t help but hope that his mother was still alive and that if he behaved in his best behaviour she’d come back laughing and joking like she always does.

The reason his mother had stormed off that night is that Mathew had gotten into a particularly nasty fight. A few days later when she hadn’t returned, his already aggressive father had reached his limit. When the police came to his house a few hours later to collect the search info, Mathew was huddled up in his room shaking, beaten and bloody.

Ren jolted forward, hovering over Mathew. As much as the blond tried to keep his unbothered composure, Ren’s intimidating gaze put him in that defensive mentality his body was used to adopting.

“Useless bitch, still crying about mommy? She’s dead Matt.” Mathew jolted up, unstoppable anger rushing to the surface. Mathew growled, slowly pushing himself up on shaking legs.

“Shut the fuck up. My mother isn’t dead, you’re not funny.” Mathew immediately knows it was the wrong thing to say. Ren freezes, opening his eyes wide. He points back and forth, chuckling in an unbelieving tone.

Mathew doesn’t find it funny. He glares at the redhead in confusion as he broke into hysterics, almost in tears.

“Y-You think she’s alive? Seriously? Oh, that’s fucking beautiful.” Ren hunches over, wiping his eyes. Mathew rushed forward, at his limit, grabbing Ren by the collar.

The shorter boy immediately stops laughing, moving quickly. Mathew, blinded by anger, almost didn’t notice the sharp object pushed against his neck. He’s holding Ren off the ground while fisting his shirt and Ren has his arm to Mathew’s neck, they’re both frozen like a freeze-frame.

A fancy dagger was threateningly pushed against his jugular. Mathew froze immediately, his hold loosening. The small redhead had an unrecognizable fire in his eyes as if this had set something new off in him.

Mathew backed away slowly, holding up his hands.

“Calm, calm down. Put the knife down.” Ren gasped for air and fell against the wall. He waved the dagger around thoughtlessly and dangerously.

“I’ll fucking stab your psychopathic ass. You’re just like your stupid mother. She ran in front of the train dumbass, saw it with my own two eyes.” Mathew didn’t quite process Ren’s words at first, he was used to ignoring him.

When the statement finally got through to him, he felt his knees go weak. That couldn’t possibly be true.

“Stop fucking around. That isn’t funny.” Ren backed up slowly, his entire body defensive despite the knife clutched tightly in his grip.

“Not joking. Stupid bitch deserved it too. Whores like her deserve death. But I suppose you’d have starved to death if she didn’t sell her body.” The accusation that only was his mother dead but had also been an adulterer was too much for Mathew to handle.

He growled and lunged at the small boy. They slammed against the spotted and peeling wallpaper, wrestling for control. 

Mathew gave a war cry and tripped Ren, falling and trapping him against the hardwood floor. Mathew had easily managed to hold the boy to the floor, hands trapping his wrists.

“You dare fucking say my mother is a cheater again and you’ll be sorry you ever messed with me.” Ren dared to chuckle even on the floor, thinking his principal’s son's authority card could still be played. What he didn’t realize is the growing fire in Mathew’s eyes, the surface of an undeniable and familiar lust growing in his stomach.

“It’s only the truth! If you don’t believe me, I can show you pictures. Your skank of a mother sucking the mayor’s cock or her insides splattered across the train tracks?—“ Ren’s words are cut off when Mathew rears his arm back and quickly punches his jaw.

The other side of Ren’s face harshly hit the hardwood. He gives a yell and struggles, trying to get out of Mathew’s iron tight grip. It’s futile, the blond squeezing his fingers to the point of pain as he sits on top of Ren’s pelvis.

The pinned boy isn’t ready when Mathew lets a slap loose, this time right across the other cheek. Ren’s hand unloosened around the knife and tears pricked his eyes.

“Can’t take what you give motherfucker? All those tough upperclassmen always following you around and doing the dirty work for you.” Mathew was yelling, still hitting Ren. He’d started punching, pummelling his collarbone and shoulder. He still had a mind to avoid observable injuries.

Right when Ren is pretty sure that something is gonna break if Mathew keeps going, he stops and pulls back. He studies the shaking boy’s face for a second, eyes betraying too much emotion for any of it to be deciphered.

“I-I’m the Principal’s son you can’t—“ Ren is cut off once again when Mathew surges downwards, silencing him. The sudden change in pace confuses Ren as Mathew’s warm open mouth moved against his own closed tight one. 

Mathew pulls back, groaning. He drops his head to Ren’s shoulder, teeth latching onto his neck immediately. Ren was still frozen in place when Mathew slides himself between his legs.

“Why don’t I teach you a lesson, Mr. Principal’s Son? A lesson I don’t think you’ll be keen to share.” Mathew quickly bent over and grabbed a long length of rough rope he’d seen earlier. He brought Ren’s wrists together, tying them in a tight knot he’d learnt when he went fishing with his uncle.

“First, get naked.” Mathew had switched almost instantaneously. Ren’s small body had been embedded in Mathew’s deepest fantasies since they first met several years ago.

Ren gave a loud yell, calling for help. Mathew chuckled, eyes glued to Ren’s crotch as he undressed him.

“Don’t bother, this closet is on the east end of the school. No classes here during the second block.” Mathew calmly said, voice almost mocking. He was able to get Ren’s trousers off despite all of the kickings.

“Be still and I’ll be gentle,” Mathew growled in warning. Ren squeaked the proposition of Mathew being anything other than gentle. He knew his body wasn’t suited to fighting or endurance.

Mathew parts his legs and pulls himself in between them. He opens his own trousers, quickly pulling them down under his ass.

Ren seemed to have only then realized what was actually about to happen. His eyes widened and his struggle grew tenfold. Mathew kept an iron tight hold on his pale skinny thighs, keeping them wrapped around his hips.

“Fucking let me go you rapist!” Mathew raised an eyebrow questioningly and Ren remembers the warning. He instantly freezes, trying to jiggle inconspicuously out of his wrist restraint. No use, Ren didn’t know how to undo this knot. If only he’d listened in gym class...

“Just be thankful that I’ve kept you alive.” Ren stops his struggling, processing Mathew’s words. They made strong fear settle in his abdomen, trying to make sense of the cryptic warning.

“You’re curious Ren? Well you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat.” Mathew purred mockingly, simultaneously pulling Ren’s underwear down in a swift motion.

Ren yelped the sudden exposure, trying to hide himself. Unfortunately, he was still tied up and Mathew was holding his thin legs up like the whore he accused Mathew’s mother of being.

“You seriously couldn’t have thought that you could keep fucking with me without it coming back around? You’ve got a lot of nerve walking around all threateningly when you’re really just a faggot twink that can’t fight for shit.” Ren protested, pulling his knees close and flailing his legs as he tries to hit Mathew’s head. But Mathew is still far stronger than Ren, holding him still.

Mathew even lets one of his hands slide down to Ren’s inner thigh. It’s slow and teasing, panicking the redhead.

“You can’t possibly touch me there, you can’t—“ Ren squeaks and shuts his eyes when Mathew quickly grips his cock. He grits his teeth when he feels himself getting hard from the playful tugging.

Mathew seems to find it funny, teasingly dancing his fingers along the slowly hardening length. He yanks back Ren’s foreskin with one tight downward push.

“Are you really this backed up? Or maybe you just like men.” Mathew mussed to himself, spitting into his palm. Ren yelps a noise of protest as the dirty, wet palm wraps around him. He goes back to fisting Ren’s cock, wrist flicking in a luxurious pattern. 

Ren would’ve retaliated and defended himself but his legs had gone weak and he spent all his focus on keeping his mouth closed. Mathew really knew what he was doing.

Mathew humours him for a bit but quickly gets bored. He sticks the index and middle fingers of his other hand into his mouth, saliva coating it. He pulled it off his tongue, ignoring the spit string as he sneakily brought it between Ren’s legs.

Ren had given up any semblance of hesitation, mouth open and drooling as his hips thrust up into Mathew’s grip, shaky and untrusting. His desperate motions stop immediately when he feels something resting against his asshole.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Ren means to sound intimidating but it came out more scared and panicked. Mathew didn’t answer, simply slipping the finger past the ring of Ren’s asshole.

Ren pants, his struggle renewed as he tries to shimmy out of the ropes. His movements were slow and sluggish, the finger in his ass felt foreign and intruding and put him off.

“Take it out!” Ren ground out, sucking his teeth. Mathew frowned slightly, sliding another in. To Ren’s dismay, his other hand continued jerking him off. He didn’t get much pleasure, and what he did felt murky and uncomfortable with the intrusion distracting him.

“You know, your complaining was cute at first. Now it’s just annoying.” Mathew said matter of factly, somehow able to be disappointed. This wasn’t the dismissive quiet Mathew that Ren knew and he understands then that he had definitely pushed his limit.

Mathew wasn’t aware of Ren’s realization, too busy pushing his finger deeper inside Ren’s ass. There’s no lube and the stretch is uncomfortable and dry, Rens once erect cock now lays limp along his thigh. Mathew scissors the two fingers inside of him and Ren’s entire body protests and clenches.

Though through Mathew’s eyes, the unconscious reaction looked beautiful. Porcelain white skin forming into goosebumps, skinny limbs pulling in as his muscles contracted. A whiney shivering gasp slipped from Ren’s lips, almost faint enough to not be heard. And best of all, his asshole clenched reflexively around Mathew’s thick fingers.

Ren’s trying to close his legs again, to protect his body from Mathew’s confusingly arousing abuse. Mathew wouldn't have it, a slap landing on his inner thigh.

A scream is swallowed by the walls of the small room, a red handprint developing on the sensitive smooth skin. It contrasted deeply with the unblemished white skin around it and made Mathew’s already painfully hard cock twitch in its cotton prison.

“I’m done with being gentle and babying you. You’re a fucking nasty bastard for getting hard when I touch you and if you keep making those noises I might think you’re actually gay or something. Shut the fuck up and open your legs or I... I...” Mathew is in a blind rage, and he leans over Ren and grabs the abandoned knife.

“I won't hesitate to fuck you up even worse.” Ren’s eyes widen and his entire body starts to shake. He nods, trying to let himself relax. Mathew’s hand comes to rest on the smooth warm skin of Ren’s stomach, the cold blunt handle in his hand digging into the feverish skin. The blade lays hilt down, a constant reminder of the power Mathew holds over Ren.

“Good boy.” Mathew purrs, breathing heavily from his outburst. He steadies himself by digging the heel of his palm into the jutting bone of the shivering boy’s pelvis. His other hand forces two strong fingers deeper, before pulling them out.

Mathew moves from in between Ren’s legs. He stands up and makes an up motion. Ren struggles to get up, gasping and breathing heavily as he tries to scramble onto his knees.

Mathew doesn’t appreciate the wait. He pulls his leg back and plants it directly into Ren’s side. The ginger sprawls backward, letting out a long begging whine like he’s still trying to win Mathew over.

“Get the fuck up! Get up!” Mathew screeches, grabbing Ren by his tousled burning red hair. Ren’s scalp burns something fierce as Mathew pulls him around like a child throwing a tantrum.

When Mathew finally let go, Ren falls in on himself. His arms clutch each other and he’s shaking like a leaf, trying to predict Mathew’s reactions. He takes a few seconds to compose himself, but he doesn’t dare any longer.

His hands still tightly bound, he rests against the dusty box behind him and pulls himself up. He looks like a fish out of water, struggling for a drop of relief.

“You’re gonna suck me. Use plenty of spit, it’s all the lube you’re getting.” Ren nods fearfully, swaying as he balances on his knees and shins.

Mathew gives a moan of relief when he finally yanked his underwear down, dick slapping upwards. Ren blanches at the sight.

Mathew’s cock is big, certainly bigger than Ren’s. He’s also inhumanely thick, and Ren is sure that if he had to take that without lube he’d feel it for days.

Ren expects the impressive rod to be shoved into his mouth, but instead, Mathew’s thumb pulls at the edge of his lips. Mathew slips his finger inside of Ren’s drool filled mouth, seeking out the soft skin of his tongue and cheeks.

The skin felt strikingly similar to something Mathew would rather not remember at that moment. But he did, and the confusing wave of pleasure that surged through his bones made him lean his head back.

Absentmindedly stroking Ren’s inner mouth, Mathew rolled his eyes back and his cock spits out a line of precum. Ren, however, had no idea what was happening but knew that if he acted quickly he could escape.

He waited until Mathew was fully absorbed in whatever he was thinking about, then carried through. He bit down on Mathew’s finger hard enough to draw blood, thrashing and slipping out of the loosened binds.

Mathew gave a surprised yell, yanking his hand back. He cradles it to his chest, breathing heavily as he tries to process the situation.

Ren darted for the door but Mathew had recovered quicker than expected, grabbing him by the back of the shirt. Ren refused to give in, struggling and screaming his throat raw.

Nothing worked. Mathew pulled him back, angrier than ever. Ren’s body went tumbling down, sensitive skin bruising as limbs crashed into rough hardwood. Mathew grabbed the knife, a crazed look in his eyes.

“Think you’re smart motherfucker? I’m not letting my meal run off like that.” Ren struggled against Mathew’s heavy body pinning him down, odd strength gracing his muscles in his panic.

He knows he probably could have gotten away if Mathew hadn’t had the knife and he regretted bringing it. The blond waved the blade recklessly near Ren’s throat, shutting down the boy’s struggle almost immediately.

“I still need lube Ren, and if it’s not gonna be spit it’s gonna have to be something else.” Mathew climbed up on sat on top of Ren’s chest. The weight was crushing and Ren wheezed as his chest struggled to take in air.

Mathew’s need had been renewed by the thought of losing Ren. He knew he had to be more controlling unless he wanted to risk another hasty escape plan. That wouldn’t be an issue.

Mathew pushed Ren’s struggling arm down, bringing his knife down on it. He rested it against his skin, marvelling in the way it indented. Before he could get too worked up, he broke skin.

Behind him, Ren cutting scream. He hadn’t expected Mathew to actually use the knife, he was sure it was just a tactic to scare him. But when he felt a sharp pain in his forearm he knew he had been wrong. Suddenly, sheer terror started to permeate his bones. He was trapped, locked in a room with a man who wouldn’t hesitate to make him bleed. And he had every reason to, Ren had mercilessly bullied him for many years.

Mathew hummed appreciatively, spreading his legs. This was something he could get used to. Ren crying and whining while a steady flow of crimson drooled from his wrist lazily. It was criminal for Ren to be that pretty, even in his most vulnerable moments.

Mathew was speechless for the first time in the night, index finger coming down to swipe up the fluid. Ren half gasped, half winced as Mathew pressed at the fresh-cut, bringing it to his lips.

He rolled it around on his bottom lip, stained finger pushing into the slightly chapped skin of his lips. Mathew slowly slithered it onto his tongue, savouring the fresh tang.

“Wanna bleed you dry Ren.” Mathew purred and Ren barely heard him, his own head spinning because of the way Mathew’s body was restricting his airflow.

Ren feels another opening being cut into his forearm and he takes a sharp intake of breath. It catches in his throat, the heavy weight of Mathew crushing his ribs. Mathew brings the limp arm up to his cock, rubbing thin blood over the length.

Ren whined in protest, but an impatient kick to his head shut him up. He stops in fear of pushing Mathew, scared of how much deeper he would push the knife if he protested.

Another cut is made and Ren barely even registers it. The bleeding itself didn’t hurt as much as the way the cuts were parted and rubbed by Mathew’s cock dragging over the sensitive skin.

Mathew let Ren bleed on him, blood slicking up his dick. He bathed in the pathetic begging and whimpers that escaped Ren’s mouth without his control.

Once he was sticky and ready, he pulled back to survey his handiwork. The cuts were long and deep enough to bleed quite heavily. The skin was red and aggravated, though it would be hard to tell if you hadn’t been looking as smears of blood and precum were slathered across it.

The cuts were still bleeding, blood pooling and dripping down Ren’s inner elbow. Mathew dipped his index and middle finger in the pool, sticky blood pulling in strings as he withdrew his fingers.

“Get ready bitch,” Mathew growled, spreading Ren’s legs. The redhead is still whimpering, the other hand darting to his arm to try and stem the blood flow. Mathew doesn’t give a warning when he pushes two blood slicked fingers into Ren’s tight asshole.

Ren’s thighs shake in fear or pleasure, Mathew can’t tell which. Probably both, judging by the breathless cry that escaped Ren’s mouth as his cock twitched.

Mathew isn’t sure how Ren is still hard but he isn’t going to complain. He lets this other hand, speckled with blood, reach into his pocket. He pulls out a thin pencil, inspecting it.

He pulls out his fingers, trailing the fingertips teasingly on Ren’s blood-stained, puffy rim. Ren’s abandoned his bleeding arm in favour of slapping his bloody palm over his closed eyes. He was breathing heavily despite the bleeding having stemmed, the initial burst of sanguine over.

Mathew lined his sticky cock up with Ren’s flexing asshole, pushing in slowly. Ren scream was unnaturally guttural, horribly soul-piercing despite his throat being raw from his previous protests. He tried to struggle but Mathew held him still, slowly inching inside.

Once he’s fully inside, he quickly establishes a rhythm. Mathew watches Ren’s cock jump and twitch when the wet squelching noises fill the air, the slide is smooth from the still-warm blood coating Mathew’s cock.

Mathew gives a savage groan, throat rumbling as Ren’s ass clenches around his cock, trying to push it out. He reached forward and grabbed Ren’s mostly hard cock. He poised the pencil at the tip and points the chewed metal and finished eraser end down. Then he pushes.

“FUCK!” Ren screams. Then more yells of similar nature quickly follow. Mathew forced the pencil inside of Ren’s slit, quick jerky movements jamming it inside. There’s no slide, just a slow rough push. 

Mathew kept going, ignoring the screams from above. Ren’s noises didn’t decrease in intensity as much they did volume. When the pencil was halfway into his cock, his exhausted throat gave out and he was left dry heaving.

By the time the entire thing was inside him, the graphite tip poking out, Ren was burned out. His noises became small wet gurgles and begging. His slit bulged oddly over the pencil, looking raw and slightly bloody.

Mathew’s shaking, cock so hard in Ren’s ass that he’s sure he could cum without even moving. Still, he sets an unforgiving pace, throwing the ruined boy’s legs onto his shoulders.

Ren looked like a shell of the person he was minutes ago. His flaccid cock stuck up from his body, the pencil holding it up. Mathew doesn’t know when Ren started enjoying it but eventually, soft yips and shudders started to spill from his mouth. Mathew thinks he probably broke him.

“You’re fucked up,” Mathew says in a grunt, balls tight and dick painfully hard. He spreads Ren’s legs even further, holding them up. Mathew watched as his cock disappeared into Ren’s ass, blood smeared against his thighs.

Ren felt Mathew’s cock give a series of twitches, growing, and he tries to inch backwards. He doesn’t even remember how or why this is happening. All that’s left is the sticky slap of Mathew’s pelvis against his ass and the disorienting weight of a thick cock inside of him.

Mathew doesn’t warn him when he cums. His toes curl and his eyes roll back into his head. If Ren had run then, he would’ve gotten away easily. But there wasn’t a point anymore, streams of hot, thick cum filling Ren up like a cream bun.

“S-Stop.” Ren’s voice was small. He didn’t know whether Mathew even heard him but his face scrunched up at the sudden feeling of something wet inside of him. He bites his lip to try and stop himself from crying, his oddly aroused cock protesting around the thick pencil for its own release.

Mathew stayed lodged inside of Ren for a while, steadying his breath as he tries to come down from his mind breaking orgasm. Ren is quivering as the tears spill, he shuffles backwards slowly as he tries to get away from Mathew.

“You... you’re a monster.” His eyes droop and his voice cracks on the whispered words. Mathew looked up slowly, his body still shivering from the aftershocks of his sudden bout of aggression.

“Yeah. I am.” Mathew smirk had an unnatural quality. He pulled apart Ren’s legs again as his sick mind ran through everything he wanted to do with Ren. Mathew pretended that Ren was showing him his used hole, rubbing his hands against his quivering inner thighs. 

Mathew pulls his dick out of Ren’s asshole, watching it clutch reflexively at his soft length. He licked his lips, slowly inching out of the warmth surrounding him. 

Once his limp cock finally pulls out fully, globs of hot cum spill from Ren’s twitching asshole. Ren gasped at the feeling of being empty, almost wishing Mathew would plug him back up so he wouldn’t have to endure the uncomfortable feeling of his thighs slicking each other up with cum.

Mathew gets up on shaky legs, stretching his sleepy limbs. He looks down at Ren, legs still pulled apart simply because he was too tired and fucked out to close them.

He lets his socked foot run over Ren’s sweaty thighs, thin and paperwhite with red feverish patterning. He drops down to his knees again, unable to resist the shaking boy's appeal.

Mathew slips three fingers inside of his ass and they slide in easily. The squelching noises are loud as he pumps them in and out. Ren is struggling, body wracked with deep sobs as Mathew plays with his wrecked asshole.

Using all three fingers, Mathew spreads the puffy hole. Cum gushes out, a small puddle forming under Ren’s ass. The hardwood is wet and sticky with semen tinted pink from the trace amounts of blood that didn’t smear across Ren’s asscheeks and Mathew’s crotch.

Ren’s hand darts down and hides his twitching hole, whimpering for the embarrassing treatment to end. Mathew doesn’t listen, hand slipping onto Ren’s sticky thighs and past his hand barrier.

He dips all his fingers back into the mess, his thumb firmly massaging Ren’s perineum. His other hand slinks around Ren’s cock and starts to jerk him off slowly.

Precum forces its way out around the pencil, making it slick. It slowly slides farther in, settling against something Ren assumes is his prostate.

Ren is gasping, twisting his torso about as the cold metal of the eraser pushes into him. It feels unbelievably good, Mathew squeezing his cock around the shape of the thin pencil.

Mathew finally grasps the remaining bit of the pencil sticking out, slowly pulling it out. The resistance was even stronger here than in Ren’s ass, his spread slit grabbing onto the wood tightly. Every pull let off a wet mess of precum dribbling from the tip of Ren’s cock.

The pencil was lodged far too tightly to come out in one pull. Mathew forces it back in quickly and Ren jolts like a dog that’s been kicked. He spreads his legs, muscles convulsing, thighs shaking as the metal jams back into his prostate.

“Please take it out!” Ren’s begging, teeth clenched as he tries not to cum with the thing buried inside of him. He doesn’t know what would happen if he came with something in his cock and he doesn’t want to find out.

Mathew played with him a bit more, establishing a rhythmic pace as he yanked out the pencil and slammed it back in. The same motion over and over again, chilly metal teasingly prodding at his sensitive and abused prostate.

Finally, Mathew jerked the pencil out. The cold metal felt teasingly good forcing its way out of Ren’s stretched slit. It slipped out with a wet pop.

Ren sits up slightly to inspect the damage. The tip has been stretched, his cock still upright despite the lack of support. Ren knows he’s properly messed up to be enjoying this.

Mathew didn’t question it, going back to dragging his fingers inside of Ren’s dripping asshole. He crooked his fingers, enjoying the yelp of confused and weary enjoyment it invoked.

His hand kept wanking Ren’s cock, wet and pliable without the pencil. Ren doesn’t know whether his dick would ever recover, the hole seemed massive and it burned as the tender walls rubbed against each other.

Mathew sticks his pinkie inside, setting a rhythmic pace as he pushes into Ren’s ass and dick. When he pulls the finger out it’s slick with precum and blood.

“Your slit’s so stretched, I could probably fit my tongue inside.” Mathew hummed in a contemplative voice, dropping his head down to Ren’s crotch. Ren shook his head fearingly but Mathew had already slipped his wet tongue into the hole. The tip is squirming its way inside, warm and slick.

Ren knows he isn’t going to last. Mathew’s tongue feels uncomfortably pleasurable like he’s being licking inside out. His previous thoughts are confirmed when he feels his thighs shake and the buildup happens, familiar but also unthinkably more intense. He spread his legs with an incoherent gasp and throws his head back, his orgasm hitting him like a freight train.

Mathew realizes, quickly pulling his head back up. He leisurely squeezes Ren’s dick as cum shoots out thick jets.

The smaller boy is crying, hands coming up to stop the obscene noises clawing their way up to his throat. His cock burns, the raw skin from the pencil stinging as cum easily gushes from the tip. He’s tired out, muscles shaking with exertion.

Blood drips from his ass and his own cum slides from his stomach and thighs, a stomach curling reminder that he had enjoyed this.

Mathew stood up, watching with slight amusement as Ren’s ruined form shook with tears. His arms clutched at Mathew’s leg, loosely fisted fingers hitting weakly.

“Fuck you.” Ren can manage, raspy and barely audible coming from his scream worn throat. He grabs onto Mathew’s pant leg in a loose mimic of a grip and an indescribable noise tears from his throat like nails on a chalkboard.

Mathew easily walks away, wiping his hands on a towel hung on a hook. He combs his hands through his hair and looks back at Ren.

A disgusted sneer pulled at Mathew’s lips and he pursues his lips, spitting on Ren. The saliva lands on Ren’s cheek, making the small boy scream and cry louder. 

Mathew rolls his eyes and opens the door. The harsh light of the hallway once again fills the small closet and Ren gasps wetly.

The light is gone as soon as it comes and Ren suddenly realizes he’s alone. He knows he should probably stand up and go home. Maybe take a shower, try and forget what happened.

He can’t lift his arms. Or legs. His chest is stuttering and he can’t breathe. He thinks maybe he’s having a panic attack.

Ren digs his fingers into his palm, crying himself out. His cheeks become puffy and his eyes red, and it must’ve been at least a few hours, though time was obsolete at that moment.

Ren can’t help it when his eyes slowly closed and he drifts off into a deep dreamless sleep, cum and blood still slick against his asshole and thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts or kind words would be greatly appreciated! A simple kudos also means a lot <3


End file.
